


As Light as a Dinosaur

by ink_inEden



Series: Flying High like an Aeroplane [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: (only a bit), Best Friends, Cuddles, Cute Kids, Fluff, Harry still acts like a kitten, Larry as children, Larry on a plane, Louis' POV, M/M, Mention of different Styles and Tomlinson family members, They are abou 4 years older, Unaccompanied Minors, moody louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 06:42:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10634409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ink_inEden/pseuds/ink_inEden
Summary: “Noooo! Stop, Lou, or imma be heavy!” Harry giggles and squeezes his legs tighter around Louis’ middle. His tongue once again sneaks into the empty spot between his teeth. Louis hoists him up a little to push him into a better position. “You're not heavy.” He says fondly. “You're a human sized kitten.”Harry looks very pleased with that. “Gem sas m too hewy to cawy.” He argues anyway, mumbling around his tongue, and tries to get back on his feet. Stubbornly, Louis holds him in place and scoffs, although his arms are hurting a bit. “You're not too heavy for me. I’m strong. We are also in the sky. Everybody is lighter here.”Or a sequel to “As Strong as a Kitten” in which Louis and Harry may be a bit older, but some things are still the same.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo...I got several comments on the first one asking if I would write a sequel - I know it's been 16 months and probably nobody, who read "As Strong as a Kitten" back then, still remembers it (I swear I'm not actually trying to write this in real time), but I realised that I want to continue this AU - thus "As Light as a Dinosaur" was eventually born.
> 
> The story is set four years after the first one, so they are around the age of ten (Louis) and eight (Harry) now. While the first one was told in third person from Harry's point of view, I changed it for this one to Louis'. I tried to adapt an older mindset for the narration and hope that turned out well, because frankly I have no recollection of what my thoughts were like at the age of ten...
> 
> If you are new to this series, I'd recommend you read the previous story first (but you probably can follow the story without it), and if you've actually read the first part before, let me know (I'm just curious ;))!
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading this! :)
> 
> DISCLAIMER: This is pure fiction.

 

Louis is moody. He’s kicking the seat in front of him over and over again, because he’s bored out of his mind and there is no curly-haired boy with stars in his eyes to keep him occupied.

 

Well, there _is_ a curly-haired boy in front of him, but it's the wrong one. _That_ one has the freaking patience of a saint and he doesn't have stars in his eyes. Louis assumes that at least – it's not like he has turned around so far. _Kick._

_Kick, kick, kick._

A stewardess passes him and sends him _a look_ that is definitely less friendly than ten minutes ago. Louis halts in his movement and glares at her back. It’s not _his_ fault that he’s in the wrong seat and nobody wants to give him the one that's rightfully his. He even offered his window seat in return. But _no_ , that was _not_ possible. Instead they dumped a blonde haired _girl_ next to his Hazza.

 

He knows that some of the other boys in his school have started to hang around girls – or at least they like to pull their braids and steal their sticker albums – but Harry is all soft and gentle and also two years younger than these boys. He is probably _mortified_.

 

And who is supposed to hold Harry’s hand when they take off or touch down? Who is supposed to play with his hair during the flight? And. Who will squeeze _Louis’_ hand? Who will keep _him_ entertained?

 

He kicks the seat in front of him again. All because of his stupid dad. _Kick._ His mum would have never made the mistake to book him a window seat. _Kick._ Window seats are _Harry’s._ Once he got over the fear of flying so high, he _loved_ them. And Louis loves watching him all antsy and excited because he saw the world in miniature form or a cloud shaped like a dinosaur.

 

“Look, look, Lou! They didn't die! They just flew closer to the sun ‘cause it's warmer and now they live in heaven with their families.” He would squeal in glee, with stars in his eyes and the tip of his nose a little red, because he pressed it so hard against the window. And Louis would kiss his cheek and pretend as equally excited that he was able to see whatever Harry was talking about outside of the little airplane window. _Kick, kick._

 

So yeah, it's important that Harry is sitting next to the window, because it's important to him, and it's important that Louis is sitting _next to_ Harry, because Harry is important to Louis. Louis wouldn't tell his dad, of course, but the _flight_ is what he's most excited about when he is visiting him. Because the flight means _Harry_.

 

Ever since he met Harry on the plane a few years ago – his mum’s words, Louis can’t even remember what he had done on the plane without Harry – it's been this way. They got off the plane in their mismatched and swapped outfits, crying and hugging, not even caring about seeing their families again because they did not want to let go.

 

Back then, Louis had been so busy with the little boy in his arms, that he didn't notice their mums swapping numbers behind their backs. He also didn't know why his mum put him and his baby sister and a colourful present in their car on February the 2nd and drove hours and hours to a foreign neighbourhood.

 

The other birthday guests probably hated Louis, because as soon as he stepped into the room Harry was running around constantly squeaking “Louis, Lou, look at this!” – “Lou, I wanna show you my cat!” – “Louis, come see my toys!”, but Louis didn't care. He followed him around all day, soaking up his laughs and giggles and blushes and didn't let go of Harry’s hand once.

 

Louis knew then, of course. He’s a smart boy after all - his mum thinks so, too. Somewhere at home, his mum had to have something, so she could contact Harry’s family. And the day after tomorrow - he was allowed to camp on a mattress in Harry’s room for one night - it was Louis’ mission to find it.

 

He secretly snuck his mother's address book into his room and read through all the contacts until he found “Styles, Anne/ Louis’ little Harry from the plane”. It took him four days, because he was still a slow reader and Harry’s name was not among the “H”s, but he painted a wonky cat next to it so he would be faster next time. His mum and stepdad were grinning at each other smugly when he finally stormed out of his room and climbed on a kitchen chair to reach the phone.

 

He basically screamed Anne’s ear off when she picked up and Harry was no better when she handed it to him. Louis didn't mind, though. He would gladly have tingling ears or a hurting throat, if he could talk with Harry until their eyes got droopy and their voices sleepily.

 

His mum started to hide the phone soon after his first call to Harry, however. She explained to him that he was spending too much money if he used it without her knowledge. Louis pouted for a whole week, but she did allow him to call Harry on Saturdays and arranged with Harry’s mum Anne that they would sit next to each other in the plane whenever it was time to visit their dads again.

 

But his dad messed it up, now. _Kick, kick._ Because he rearranged his flight, because of some weather issue and Louis called Harry’s dad on his brand new mobile phone so Harry could do the same. But somehow the stewardess pushed him past Harry, when they were entering the plane, the blonde girl already cackling excitedly in Louis’ seat next to a confused and upset Harry. _Kick, kick, kick._

 

He can hear Harry’s sweet giggle from four rows in front of him. Which is good, of course. A laughing Harry is better than a crying one. But...Louis wants to be the one who makes him giggle. Harry is supposed to hate girls, isn't he?

 

Louis didn't like girls two years ago and he doesn't really know what to do with them now. He is nice to them, of course, but he doesn't understand why most of them can be so quiet and sit still for a long time. And why do their mums dress them up like the dolls Louis and his baby sister Lottie play with sometimes? Does Harry understand that?

 

Something ugly twists in Louis’ stomach like a little monster coming to life and poking his insides. It makes him feel nasty. _Kickkickkickkick._

Suddenly the boy in front of him _does_ turn around and even though his brown eyes look very nice, Louis was right. – He doesn't have stars in his eyes like Harry. His face is also scrunched. He looks like he is trying to look angry and intimidating. But he also looks scared shitless. Louis looks him dead in the eye and kicks again.

 

“Stop that!” The boy finally snaps. He still doesn't look very dangerous. _Kick._ “Stop!” The boy’s face and neck is turning a blotchy kind of red. Louis sighs, but puts his foot down. “I’m booored.” He whines.

 

“If you are upset, that's okay, you are allowed to feel that way, but you are not allowed to upset others. It won't make you feel better.” The boy replies more kindly. Louis stares at him in confusion. That didn’t sound like a boy. That sounded like something his mum would say. Maybe this boy is a mum dressed up as a boy?

 

The boy sighs and extends a hand over the backrest of his seat. “Look, I’m Liam.” “Fine.” Louis answers grumpily and buries his face in his sweater. It smells like himself and his father's pancakes. He frowns annoyed. The Liam-kid gives him an odd look, but turns around in the end and leaves him alone.

 

The sweater is _not supposed_ to smell like him. But constantly wearing it for almost two weeks means that it holds no trace of Harry or his cat or his mum’s washing powder anymore. He wonders if the sweater he gave to Harry in return does also no longer smell like Louis. Probably.

 

They swapped it on the flight to their dads, because they both wanted to have something of the other when they were apart and because it's just something that they do. They were supposed to swap on this flight, too. There's a baby blue jumper in the Spiderman backpack at Louis’ feet just for that reason.

 

He even took Harry’s off for a few days, so he could wear that one instead. Now he probably won't get his Harry-smelling piece of cloth to take home with him either. He kicks the backpack this time.

 

After some more silent grumbling, he takes out his mobile phone and switches it on. One stewardess had told him during the take-off that he wasn’t allowed to use it, but she didn’t say for how long. He presses the buttons until he finds the game Snakes. Harry messed up his highscore on the first flight, so he has to fix it again.

 

He isn’t mad at Harry, though. Of course he is bad at Snakes if he isn’t allowed to have a mobile phone. It’s not Harry’s fault that everybody thinks he’s still too little for one. But Louis knows better. Harry is just as smart as him after all, although he can’t solve the same math problems yet. And if he can’t text Harry, he can treat him like a big boy at least. If Harry can’t have his own phone, he can share _Louis’_ phone.

 

Harry was super excited and stuck his tongue out in concentration, whereas Louis watched out that nobody would catch them. Now he is the one who sticks out his tongue, while he focuses on the yellow pixels on his screen. He’s pretty proud how good he is at this.

 

“Hiii.”

 

Louis looks up in surprise. Two seats away from him, in the middle of the aisle, is a red-faced Harry with a big smile on his lips and sparkling green eyes as always. “Hi.” Louis can’t help, but smile in return. “Are you okay, kitten?”

 

Harry nods. “Yeah, I’m sad, that we can't sit together, but Cara is nice to me.” He looks left and right, before he leans a little closer, ignoring the two people between them, and whispers. “I think she's a bit crazy. The nice kind, of course. But still crazy.”

 

Oh right, that blonde girl. The little monster in his stomach pokes him again. Louis doesn't want Harry to sit next to someone crazy. Even when it's nice-crazy. Before he knows what he is doing, he reaches forward and pats curly not-Harry-boy on the head. “Yeah, me and Leon here, also really bonded.”

 

The boy sends him a confused glare and tries to comb his hair back with his fingers. “It's Liam.” _Ups._ Liam sits up in his seat a little and turns towards Harry. “Hello. My name is Liam. It's nice to meet you. Who are you?”

 

Harry smiles at him, but it looks a bit fake, and waves at Liam. “Uhm...Hello. I’m Harry.” Unsure, his eyes glance at Louis. “Did...Did Louis not tell you about me?”

 

“Uhm...No…” Liam turns towards Louis like he is looking for an answer. Louis doesn't have one, he is trying to hide is burning cheeks in his sweater instead. “Actually we didn't talk all that much – Louis didn't even introduce himself really, so…”

 

“Oh” Harry sends Louis a confused look. Maybe Louis accidentally set himself on fire. His face is way too hot right now. “Well, then it's nice to meet you, too.” Harry says to Liam a lot lighter and this time with a genuine smile, before he shifts his attention to Louis again. Louis is very busy inspecting his fingernails right now, thank you very much.

 

Harry clears his throat. “So…I _really_ need to go the _loo right now_.” He declares pretty loudly, considering there are other people around them. When Louis finally lifts his head, they look pretty strangely from Harry to Louis and back again.

 

Harry’s face is still crimson, but he is staring at Louis intensely and at Louis _only_ like that is supposed to make any sense. “Okay…” Louis replies slowly and watches in confusion as Harry skips down the aisle with a satisfied grin.

 

Since when does Harry need him to pee? _Okay_ , there was this _one_ time, but Harry had basically been a baby back then and too shy to talk to anyone but his cuddly pillow (and Louis after some convincing).

 

The woman-girl next to Louis – a teenager with wavy brown hair, who is about double Louis’ age – picks her headphones out of her ear and shoots him an amused look. “You know, he probably expects you to follow him…” Louis’ lips shape into a silent “O”.

 

Yes, of course. Harry wants to hide with him in the loo like the first time. Quickly, Louis scrambles out of his seat with a happy smile on his face. The headphone-girl whispers something to the man-boy next to her with a grin and laces their fingers, but Louis pushes past them, still thinking.

 

If they hide in the loo, they can still hang out, even though they don't sit together. Like Louis said, Harry is so smart. He just hopes, he can sneak in after him without anybody noticing. People are weird, when it comes to other people sharing loo time. _Lou_ time. Louis giggles to himself.

 

When he reaches the loo, Harry is fortunately still queuing and Louis quickly steps next to him and clasps his hand with Harry’s. Harry sends him a toothy grin. Louis immediately catches his face in his free hand and cups Harry’s soft cheek. “Heyyyy, look at that. Did you lose another tooth?”

 

Harry puts his tongue through the gap that turned one tooth larger since two weeks ago. “Yew, Mm atn n mmpple nd nt ug.” He tries to respond that way, but it's just mumbled noises. Louis laughs and pokes his thumb into the place where Harry’s dimple is hidden. “What?”

 

Immediately, the dimple appears. Harry sucks his tongue back into his mouth with a smacking sound and throws his arms around Louis neck. “I ate a apple and it stuck!” He repeats, blinking up at Louis with a blinding smile.

 

Louis hugs him closer with a warm feeling in his belly, because Harry always, always looks like a ball of fluff and sunshine. Of course, Harry uses that opportunity to wrap himself around Louis like a big koala. Louis doesn’t hesitate and immediately pulls him off the ground. “That's why you only eat sweets, babycakes. They don’t hurt you.”

 

Harry giggles, his face now mushed into Louis’ hair. “Nooo. They are bad. They make me all wiggly.” “Like this?” Louis asks innocently and presses his thumbs into the ticklish spots on Harry’s side. The younger boy immediately squeals in delight and squirms in his arms.

 

“Noooo! Stop, Lou, or imma be heavy!” He giggles and squeezes his legs tighter around Louis’ middle. His tongue once again sneaks into the empty spot between his teeth. Louis hoists him up a little to push him into a better position. “You're not heavy.” He says fondly. “You're a human sized kitten.”

 

Harry looks very pleased with that. “Gem sas m too hewy to cawy.” He argues anyway, mumbling around his tongue, and tries to get back on his feet. Stubbornly, Louis holds him in place and scoffs, although his arms are hurting a bit. “You're not too heavy for me. I’m strong. We are also in the sky. Everybody is lighter here.”

 

Harry beams at him. “Like the dinosaurs?” Louis grins back. “Yes, exactly!”

 

Happily, Harry tucks his face into Louis’ neck again and whispers a little too loudly into his ear. “I didn't tell anybody about the dinosaurs. Nobody else knows that they are here. It's our secret!” He huffs a breath against Louis’ skin, before he adds worriedly. “You didn't tell anyone, too, did you?” “Of course not!” Louis assures almost offended.

 

He wants to add something, but the loo-goer before them chooses this moment to open the door. Harry immediately jumps out of his arms and runs to the door. “It’s free!” He calls out, excitedly, nearly colliding with the other person. Quickly, Louis shouts and apology at the man and rushes past him, too.

 

When Louis steps into the small cabin, Harry is already perched on top of the loo lid and makes grabby hands for him. Louis locks the door and squeezes his bum next to Harry’s. He almost loses balance, because the plane suddenly drops a little.

 

“Whoops!” Harry giggles. “That was a funny feeling in my belly!” He snakes his arm around the small of Louis’ back and hugs him tightly, so he won’t fall off. Louis presses his cheek against Harry’s bony shoulder and inhales his familiar smell. It always makes him feel calm and snug. Or maybe it’s just Harry’s whole presence.

 

His best friend presses a peck to the side of his head. Harry’s skin is really warm this close. Louis sits upright. His face is pretty red, too. Worriedly, he presses his hand to Harry’s forehead like he knows his mum does when he's sick. “Do you have a fever?”

 

For a second, Harry blinks at him confused, and then a wide smile stretches across his face. “No!” He tries to pull off his jumper, nearly pushing Louis to the floor. “I wore it for you!”

 

“What?” Louis asks him befuddled and helps him lift the jumper over his head. Underneath he is wearing another one with a huge butterfly on his belly. “The jumper!” Harry bursts out, voice muffled, because he is clumsily pulling off the second jumper, too. “I picked out my prettiest for you.”

 

He pushes it into Louis’ hands with a proud smile and fumbles the other one over his body again. It's Louis turn to blink now. He hugs the jumper against his chest in awe, his eyes feeling a little wet. “You put on two jumpers to give me one?” Harry nods, earnestly. “Yes, we pinkie promised!”

 

This time Louis hugs Harry because he is his favourite person in the world. And in the sky. He sniffles a bit. Harry rubs his back clumsily. “Was that okay, Lou-Lou?” Louis presses a soft kiss to Harry’s cheek. “Yes, yes! Thank you, please!” He giggles happily and changes into the new jumper. “I brought you one, too, it's in my spidey bag.”

 

“I want it!” Harry shouts excitedly. “Please?” Louis laughs. “Of course, Hazzy. But can we stay here for a little?” The corners of his mouth drop a bit. “I don't like sitting not next to you.”

 

Harry pats his hair with a sad expression. “I’m sorry. I don't like it, too.” He draws his eyebrows together, thinking. “Maybe you can talk to that boy, Liam? Just don't love him more than me.” Louis shakes his head, hotly. “Never! I love you most.”

 

Harry is smiling so hard that his eyes look like little half-moons. “I love you most-most.” Louis buries his fingers in Harry’s hair and scratches his skull in the way that always turns Harry into a kitten in human form. “I love you most-most-most.” He returns.

 

“I love you most-most-most-most-most-most…”

 

Louis giggles and tucks on Harry’s curls gently but defeated. “Okay, you win.” “I’m the bestest.” Harry says and bites his lips with a smile, his green eyes shining proudly. Louis nods. “The best in the world!” He whispers. Harry snuggles into his side, making his signature kitten purr. Louis smiles. He could probably stay forever in this stuffy toilet, if Harry is here with him.

 

They just hold each other close for some seconds, but eventually Harry starts babbling about the new dog his dad got – which Harry says is not as nice as Louis’ dog Ted but he tried to make him feel loved and be his friend anyway. Louis presses his forehead against Harry’s temple, listening intently, not wanting to miss a single word.

 

One of his hands is still tangled in Harry’s unruly curls and playing with them because it always calms Louis and Harry loves it as well. His other hand is lying across their legs and Harry absentmindedly picks at it, while he tells his story. After a few minutes, Louis looks down and laces their fingers.

 

There is a colourful bracelet peeking out under Harry’s sleeve that Louis has never seen before. He brushes his thumb over it. Harry stops in the middle of the story how he trained the dog to give paw like Louis showed him and curiously checks what Louis is looking at. “Oh!” He pipes up jolly. “Cara and I made friendship bracelets.”

 

“That’s so cool.” Louis says lamely. It’s pretty ugly. There are only three strings braided messily into a slim wristband. Louis can do that better with his sister’s hair. And only girls wear that stuff anyway.

 

Harry ignores his pout and giggles sweetly. “I made one for you, too!” Now Louis is frowning. He doesn’t want to have a friendship bracelet with Cara and Harry. Cara is dump and Louis doesn’t even know her.

 

Harry rummages in his pocket and pulls out another braided band. “She told me that it’s a special bond that holds important persons together.” Harry tells him seriously and slings it around his wrist. “And the knot is how sailors do it so their ship will be safe – it means infinity.”

 

“Infinity?” Louis asks confused, unable to hide his curiosity. “Yes.” Harry says proudly and turns his palm down, so their matching bracelets are sitting next to each other. “It means that you and I will be friends forever.”

 

“Really?” Louis asks timidly and bites his lips. Harry nods. “We are the only ones that have the same colours – look, it’s blue for your eyes-” Harry points to the blue string in Louis’ bracelet. “And green for my eyes and the red one because I liked it and love is red and that means nobody can separate us.”

 

Louis looks up in Harry’s shiny eyes and down again at the bracelet. It’s very pretty. It’s crooked and it’s Harry and him and that makes it absolutely perfect. Louis feels all fuzzy inside. “Thank you, Hazza.” Louis whispers in awe.

 

“Do we have to swear something?” He adds after some thought. “If you make a bond you always have to swear something.” “Okay!” Harry grasps his hand but then he hesitates. “What do we swear? There is no blood, is there? I don’t like blood.”

 

Louis shakes his head and smiles. “No! No blood, promise. Maybe…just repeat what I say.” “Okay.” Harry nods and presses his back against the wall so he can look at him. Louis does the same and takes his other hand as well. He thinks for a second, before he starts solemnly. “I, Louis William Tomlinson…”

 

“I, Louis William Tomlinson” Harry repeats dutifully.

 

“No you doll, you have to say your own name!”

 

“Oh.” Harry giggles and tries again. “Um…I, Harry Edward Styles.” Louis nods encouragingly and continues. “Hereby declare…”

 

“Hereby declare…”

 

“By my own life and the life of my pet and my family-”

 

“And the dinosaurs’ secret!”

 

Louis rolls his eyes but smiles fondly. “…and by the secret of the dinosaurs that I will be the compass to your ship when you get lost and the rope that anchors you when the waves try to break you…”

 

A bit confused, Harry scrunches his nose and buffs out his cheeks. “By my own life and my family and my pet and my dinosaurs…” He starts unsure and bites his lips in concentration. Louis squeezes his hands reassuringly. “…that I will be the ship to your compass when you are lost and the anchor to your rope when the waves try to break you…”

 

It’s not exactly the same, but it sounds kind of right, so Louis continues. “As you are my best friend, Harry Edward Styles, for as many nights as it takes to count the stars and all the nights before and after…”

 

“As you are my _bestest_ friend, Louis William Tomlinson…” Harry repeats with a cheeky smile. “For as many nights as it takes to count the stars and all the nights before and after…” Louis grins as well and makes up the next line. “And I swear on this bracelet that binds us that nobody on earth or in the sky can ever change that, not even the gods above…”

 

“And I swear on this bracelet that binds us that nobody on earth or in the sky can ever change that, not even the gods above…”

 

“Because we are infinity until death and beyond.” Louis finishes. Harry gasps, his eyes huge and round. But he doesn’t even hesitate one second to repeat the line as well. “Because we are infinity until death and beyond.”

 

Louis nods proudly, truly feeling like he is part of a very important and magical moment. But it’s also light and warm. It feels right. “Now we seal this holy oath with a hug.”

 

“Now we – oh.” Quickly, Harry throws his arms around him and presses kitten kisses to his face. Louis hugs him back as tight as he can and giggles into his neck. He does that a lot when he’s with Harry. But that’s okay, because Harry is not like the other boys in Louis’ hometown. He’s special. And it makes Louis feel special, too.

 

Eventually Louis draws back and strokes Harry’s mushed hair into place. “I think we have to go back, kitten.” Surprisingly, it doesn’t make Louis all that moody anymore. Harry sighs, but nods. “Yeah, they’re gonna be mad soon, won’t they?” Louis smiles at him and gets up.

 

“Maybe I have an idea.” He says and helps his friend up. Because maybe Liam has pencil and paper. Or one of the stewardesses. And maybe Harry doesn’t need a mobile phone to get a message from him. And maybe, _maybe_ the little monster in Louis’ belly doesn’t grouse once because it actually knows that Harry loves him the most.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback, thoughts or random commentary are always appreciated! <3


End file.
